Things Nicaragua isn't allowed to do
by evemiliana
Summary: Here is the list of things that Nicaragua isn't allowed to do. Warning: rated T for cursing, sexual comments, and randomness.


_**A/N:Hello people. I decided to make this list for Nicaragua on the things she can't do. This was random as hell…**_

_**OH! And Romania has a character design! He looks AWESOME. And sexy…*drools***_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>1.) I will not beat up America.

2.) No matter how stupid he is acting.

3.) Seriously, He annoys me to no end.

4.) I will not beat up Honduras every time he stalks me.

5.) His medical bills are starting to skyrocket.

6.) I won't forget to take my medicine.

7.) Even though it makes me feel like my emotions are fake.

8.) I will not hit Managua with a bat. It is considered child abuse.

9.) I will not hit Prussia with a bat.

10.) I will not hit people with a bat.

11.) Just because I hate America doesn't mean I can pay Cuba to beat him up.

12.) Besides, he might end up beating up Canada by accident.

13.) And Canada is a friend.

14.) Sometimes.

15.) I will not argue with Colombia when Panama is present.

16.) She gets upset.

17.) And it sucks seeing her cry.

18.) I will not kidnap Costa Rica and dress him up in girl's clothes.

19.) Or sell the pictures to Hungary.

20.) I will not sell pictures in general.

21.) I will not bet El Salvador that I can shoot a target clearer than he can.

22.) I lose money that way.

23.) I will not be Mexico that I can drink Tequila faster than him.

24.) I will not bet money.

25.) I'm already in debt.

26.) I will not challenge Venezuela to a drinking contest.

27.) I've beaten him numerous times and it is destroying his ego.

28.) On second thought forget #26.

29.) I will not remind Spain that I am no longer his colony.

30.) He gets touchy about that.

31.) And seeing him cry is the second worst image ever.

32.) Plus Romano will headbutt me.

33.) And that hurts like hell.

34.) I will not punish Hong Kong for giving Managua firecrackers.

35.) He's not my region to punish.

36.) And China's wok hurts.

37.) Seriously.

38.) I will not go Sandanista on anyone.

39.) I could start another world war that way.

40.) I will not ask Guatemala to recognize Belize as his own country like everyone else.

41.) Her whip hurts.

42.) I will not ask Latvia what life was like in the USSR

43.) He starts shaking uncontrollably and crying.

44.) And then I have to comfort him.

45.) I will not ask Poland about his pony brigade idea.

46.) It causes trouble at the next world meeting.

47.) I will not call England a British asshole.

48.) Even though he is.

49.) The last time I did that he turned me into a little kid.

50.) I will not call any countries names.

51.) Especially ones that questions their mother's sexual decency.

52.) I will not burst into tears whenever Romania is around.

53.) Not only does it show weakness, but he's not really a vampire.

54.) Right?

55.) Please tell me I'm right…

56.) El chupacabra is not real.

57.) So I should stop freaking out already.

58.) I will not tell my fables to Latvia.

59.) He thinks they're real and passes out.

60.) And then Estonia gets freaked out when this happens.

61.) I will not throw tomatoes at America.

62.) Especially if they're Spain's.

63.) He gets pissed.

64.) But if I give him the kicked puppy look he just lets me off.

65.) So, ignore #61.

66.) I will not ask Mexico about the World ending.

67.) He gets depressed.

68.) Do not sing "Run Devil Run" to America.

69.) He gets the wrong idea.

70.) And then I have to send him to the hospital.

71.) Playing guitar during the meeting in unacceptable.

72.) So is playing music via boombox,

73.) I will not listen to music during a meeting.

74.) I will not ask Belgium for chocolate.

75.) I will not ask Switzerland for chocolate.

76.) I will not ask for chocolate.

77.) I will not go drinking with Prussia after World Meetings.

78.) I will not go drinking with Cuba after World Meetings.

79.) I will not go drinking after World Meetings.

80.) Don't rap "Love me or hate me" when drunk.

81.) I can't rap.

82.) And I'm not English.

83.) Wouldn't want to be anyway.

84.) I will not tell people that Costa Rica is a girl.

85.) Even though he kind of looks like one.

86.) I will get a lecture from my boss this way.

87.) I will not ask Suriname if she is dating French Guiana.

88.) I can get seriously maimed this way.

89.) I will not ask Venezuela about his love life.

90.) This can end in numerous different ways.

91.) I will not beat up Argentina.

92.) Even if he is an arrogant prat.

93.) When did I start using British Slang?

94.) Probably after I accidentally drank his tea.

95.) Bastard.

96.) I will not yell at Colombia for stealing my islands.

97.) Even though she did…

98.) I will not ask Seychelles if I can borrow her fish.

99.) She will say no.

100.) I'm bored. I'm going to go make gallo pinto now.

_**And that was Nicaragua's list of things she can't do. This was random.**_

_**Oh, some explanations-**_

_**45- I was watching youtube, and that popped up.**_

_**51- once again, blame youtube.**_

_**53- Nicaragua is very superstitious of things, especially vampires. And since Romania has been called a vampire…**_

_**58- Nicaraguan fables are scary as hell O_O**_

_**68- I was listening to that song when I was writing that and it reminded me of Nica. Look up Run devil Run by Kesha on youtube.**_

_**80- also listening to this. It's by Lady Sovereign and the midget part and the whole attitude reminded me of Nicaragua.**_

_**Um, I think that's it. If you have any questions about the other ones just ask me. I might make one for Belize later…**_


End file.
